What I feel for you
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Syaoran+Eriol) After some time, Syaoran returns to Japan, but he doesn´t feel the way he though about Sakura *FINISHED* AUTHOR: Kaede. TRANSLATION BY: *Némesis Tsuki*
1. Default Chapter

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 1  
  
  
  
Just one gaze and that ancient feeling that the time had slept, came back stronger than ever.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, whit her heart poundig of joy.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran hugged each other, then they kissed each other's lips softly. But seeig them kissing each other made 'his' blood burn in a second. 'He' made his way to Tomoyo and stood next to her. 'He' had to greet the just arrived boy in spite of deep inside 'he' was burning of... jealousy?  
  
"Daidouji! Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"Hi Li, how have you been?" Tomoyo asked happly, 'cause with Syaoran back in Japan, she had more chances to use more her video camera.  
  
"Fine, thanks."  
  
"Sakura told us that you'd study high school with us, it's wonderful, isn´t it Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." -?  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Sakura told me that you went back to England a year ago, wath happened?"  
  
"W-well, basically I got borred in England, so that´s why I'm back here." How hard was looking him on his eyes while he talked.  
  
"I'm happy for you to staying here, I won´t be surrounded by girls all the time." Syaoran said to bother Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I'm just kiding Sakura!"  
  
  
  
All of them were laughing. After a while, they went to a cafeteria near to the airport for celebrating Syaoran´s arrived. Sakura was sooo happy for being whit his dear Syaoran again. Tomoyo was happy for Sakura. And... Eriol had a riot of thoughts in his head and 'that' feeling again. He talked a little and just ated his food. But he prettended for a moment for not to being obvious before Tomoyo.  
  
They were enjoying the moment. They had a lot of things to talk about since Syaoran was back. Syaoran talked about all of his life in Hong- Kong; he told them that finally his mother has decided that he could go back to Japan to finish high school; he also told them that Mai-Ling was in love with a guy named 'Miroki something' and some other things.  
  
"Well guys, we'll go to the bathroom. Don´t go back to your homes leaving us paying the bill." Sakura said with a gently smile.  
  
"C'mon Eriol let´s go now! Ja ja ja ja!"  
  
The girls made their way to the bathroom leaving an uncomfortable silence between the two guys.  
  
"And... what about you, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Did you came with your guardians?"  
  
"Uh, no, I didn't. Nakuru stayed 'cause she couldn´t see Touya and Yukito together. And she´s also seeing a guy."  
  
"And…?" He didn't remember the other guardian´s name.  
  
"Do you mean Spinel? He liked Englad a lot, so he wanted to stay there."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Silence was bothering them seriously.  
  
"You came back... for Sakura, didn´t you?" He finally could asked the question that was hurting his throat.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to see her so much."  
  
"You missed her so much..."  
  
"Yeah, a lot but..."  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	2. What I feel for you3

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTIO; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 2  
  
  
  
"Well guys, it's too late, I think we should go."  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo's right. My brother will be mad at me if I'm in home too late. Besides we have all vacation days to go out."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol came with the girls to their homes. They had agreeded to go to the beach the next weekend. They would go to the park at nine o´clock. They walked slowly towards Eriol´s home.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna come with me to my home? You had just arrived..."  
  
"Of course I am. You're who's living alone in that big house. Besides, It's okay with me."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
The night fall and a beautiful filled moon, with its silver light brighted above them. They could see some couples of lovers walking side by side. I wish we could be like those couples. Eriol thought. He couldn´t believe this was happening. This is ridiculous! How could I feel like this about him?! He means nothing to me; he's just a friend, besides, he's my descendat. Geez! Well, technicaly he's.  
  
Eriol watched him askance. He was perfect. His hair, his eyes, his face, his lips...  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Are you okay Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Yes I am, don´t worry, I´ve must stumbled with something."  
  
Syaoran had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other one around his neck. Eriol lokked up to meet Syaoran's beautiful honey eyes. How could Eriol avoid feeling like this about him? How could he tell his heart not to beat so hard and his face no to blush? How to scape of this situation? Although he didn´t really wanted to.  
  
The chinese young man felt it too. His eyes seemed to be sticked with his friend´s. He hadn´t realize it, but those eyes reflected that smart and wisdom of Eriol. He thought that those glasses were just for hid that penetrant look of him. A feeling stronger than him said him to get closer and closer to him. Hi was so close to him that he wanted to get more.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	3. What I feel for you3

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 3  
  
  
  
"Geez! Ir's raining on summer!"  
  
"It'd be better to go to my home; it's not too far." Eriol suggested.  
  
They ran untill they arrived to Eriol's house. Wow! It IS ancient! Syaoran thought. It doesn't seem japanese.  
  
"Wait for me just for a moment. You can sit here, I'm gonna get some clean towers for dry us, and I'll get some clothes. You can't return to your home whit this rain, so while it´s raining, I'll light the fire for warmth us, it's okay?"  
  
With the look you just gave me I'm warm enough. Syaoran thought. "Yeah okay." He finaly said.  
  
The room was ample, but it was almost empty, without counting the big and tall bookcases; the Eriol's –and Clow's- favorite red armchair was in the middle of the room. There was also a chimney, and above it there was a picture, which catched Syaoran's attention. It has a ancient frame, and it seemed to has a lot of time.  
  
"Ah! He's Clow!"  
  
He had never seen him, but he was sure that the man in the picture was Clow, because he could see his similitude with Eriol.  
  
"Who would paint this picture?"  
  
He got closer to the picture and touched it. He felt a strong power when he touched it; perhaps Clow would made it with his own power.  
  
He saw slowly the picture. Clow seemed to be tall and he had a BIG smile on his face. He had long hair tied with a ribbon, it was the same color of his reincarnation. The clothes were the same and he was sitting on the same armchair.  
  
In the picture Clow was wearing eyeglasses and was smiling. It was because of his big smile that he could see his eyes' color.  
  
"I think they're like his eyes."  
  
He remembered his friend's blue eyes looking through his owns, forbidding him all moving.  
  
"Perhaps his eyes are even more beautiful."  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	4. What I feel for you4

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 4  
  
  
  
"Perhaps his eyes are even more beautiful."  
  
He was so crushed remembering Eriol´s eyes that he didn´t see him getting closer to him.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"N-no, never mind. Did you find something?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Besides, we're not too different."  
  
"Are you trying to confuse me like when we were child?" For a moment Syaoran though that Eriol would talked to him in a 'hard' way as ever, and that was bothering him.  
  
"I mean the height Li." He looked him askance. "Have a towel and the clothe. Mi room is there; you can wear in it. I´ll light the fire."  
  
Syaoran did it. He went to Eriol's room for changing his clothes, living a so confused Eriol, who was pretending not had listened.  
  
"Perhaps his eyes are even more beautiful."  
  
He looked at the picture and realized that meant to Clow's eyes.  
  
"Who's eyes was he thinking about?"  
  
"Well, I'm ready. Uh? And the fire?"  
  
"Er- forgive me, I've must forget it. I'll go for the firewood. Please, sit down. I'll be right back!" Eriol said leaving the room.  
  
This time the young man avoided seeing the picture. He looked the bookcases. There were a lot of books, and not all of them were written in Japanese. There were written in English, in Chinese, French and some other books seemed to be sooooo ancient. One of them catched his attention.  
  
"It's like the Clow book which had the Clow Cards."  
  
It was as big as 'The Clow' and was red. On the cover there was a sun and a moon, which were the symbol of Clow's magic. There was a separator in it and he opened the book in that page. It was written in Chinese.  
  
'When the darkness wraps you with its blanket... blue sky  
  
You'll cry for me, dew teardrops  
  
Teardrops that will run down by your cheeks  
  
And will fall down on both of you...'  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	5. What I feel for you5

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 5  
  
  
  
"Whaaaaaaat?!"  
  
"This can´t be true! He planed everything ! He made that rain! Yeah, it was very strange, rain on summer! How could I be so fool!"  
  
While this thoughts invaded his mind searching an answer, Eriol came back with the firewood. Eriol was surprised of the fact that Syaoran just stayed there and didn´t helped him.  
  
"Are you gonna stay there?" He said smiling. "Or you want to help me whit this."  
  
"Can you tell me WHY THE HELL DID YOU MADE THAT RAIN???"  
  
'Oh God, oh God, oh God' Eriol thought.  
  
"Oh wait, wait, let me guess, you wanted to remember past times when you did us that stupid jokes, didn´t you?!"  
  
"Li, I didn´t…"  
  
"Oh no! Don´t you dare to deny it Hiiragizawa! You know? Since the first time I saw you I felt that something wasn´t right with you, but I forgot it just 'cause was your friend and she told me in her letters about Daidouji and about you. Besides, your Clow's reincarnation, who was one of the Li's dynasty and it means my family! I thought you had carried out your mission and you wouldn´t do this things again! Aren´t you gonna say something? God Hiiragizawa! Do you have something to say?"  
  
"I just..." 'God! What have I done! I made that rain just for spending more time with him 'cause I wanted to know if I... But how can I tell him all those things?!' He thought.  
  
"You know what? Never mind, I leave, I don´t wanna hear you!"  
  
He left the house, leaving a confused Eriol. 'I´ve to follow him. After all nothing could be worse."  
  
Eriol followed him but Syaoran was so much ahead. Besides he noticed that he couldn´t use his power, 'cause he left his key in his house.  
  
"Dam it! What could be worse! This IS the WORST day of my life!"  
  
But then he remembered Syaoran´s eyes on him... on his eyes and the warm and burning sensation he gave him. And the rain he himself made, interrupting them.  
  
"No, this isn´t the worst day of my life. I have to find him and find out what I feel for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	6. What I feel for you6

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 6  
  
Syaoran wandered by Tomoeda´s streets. He was tired of running. He wanted to go home, but Wei would ask him what happened.  
  
"Oh no! I didn´t called Wei to tell him that I was at... ¡ah fuck you Eriol!" He yelled hitting an innocent tree. But he tried to calm down and make clear his thoughts... 'Eriol. I've never called him by his first name.'... and his feelings.  
  
"Could it be my imagination? Or we were just gonna... no! No! I DO love Sakura! It was for her that I´m back here!... but... then, why did I feel nothing when I kissed her? And why did I hesitate when I went closer to him to say 'Hi'? Why does it happen to me... again?"  
  
He sighed and looked at the sky, more confused than ever... even more confused than when he met Yukito or Sakura –he was waiting for Yue to appear with his gorgeous perfection and tell him what to do, as a few years ago. But he knew that the beautiful angel wouldn´t come.  
  
'This time I have to do it by myself. I bet you that he fall down by his own will. But just then the rain started to fall. That´s illogical. Perhaps he does feel the same way, if he doesn´t then why did he created that rain?'  
  
Eriol seemed to have wander over the whole city without getting any sight of Syaoran. His legs wouldn´t give more of their selves. He had a big knot in his throat and he felt such an impotence that the tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly he saw a few ugly guys hitting a boy. They dropped him among them like a ball and each man hurted his face, his chest, his stomach...  
  
"Let go of him!"  
  
"Oh, look guys another 'good' boy."  
  
"Maybe he have something, not like you" Said a man hitting Syaoran again.  
  
"You aren´t thinking of defeat all of us just for save an unknown boy, are you?"  
  
"He isn´t an unknown man, he is my friend Syaoran!"  
  
Li´s heart seemed to stop beating. At that moment it didn´t matter the fact that he was bleeding. His name spelled out of Eriol´s lips were music for him; a beautiful melody he could hear 'till he was dead just for go to heaven and continuing listening it.  
  
"Eriol, don´t get closer, get out of here" 'Thanks God you found me.'  
  
Clow Jr. (je, je) couldn´t believe it. Among that horrible riot, he felt happy to hear Syaoran calling him by his name.  
  
"This the last time I say you LET GO OF HIM!"  
  
"If don´t let go of him what...?"  
  
"This asshole!"  
  
He left his key in his house, yes, but yet Eriol conserved his basically powers. Each powers were strong enough to defeat those guys.  
  
"Are you alright Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, I am... Eriol."  
  
"B-but ¡you're bleeding! How could you say you're alright?"  
  
"Well, I am 'cause you're here." *_*  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	7. What I feel for you7

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 7  
  
They looked each other again, and a shiver ran all over their bodies. But there were more important things to do, and Li was injured.  
  
"Why didn't you use your powers?"  
  
"I left my sword in your house."  
  
" -_-º Well, hold on tight to me, I´ll walk you home."  
  
"No! What would I say to Wei? I don't want him to worry about me, and I don't want to explain this matter to anybody."  
  
"Then come with me and you'll call him from my house."  
  
Slowly, the arrived to Eriol´s mansion. Now, Eriol was healing Syaoran´s wounds in the guest's room.  
  
Syaoran stared at Eriol while he healed him. Eriol felt a bit ashamed as he attempted not to face those eyes, but he failed sometimes, and he found Syaoran's eyes trying to look through his. That was Syaoran's opportunity, so he took one of Eriol's hands, the one which healed the wounds of his face.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For saving me from those guys before, and for being healing me now."  
  
"That mean you aren't angry with me anymore?"  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"And why did you change your mind? A few minutes ago you technically called me an other's live manipulator..."  
  
"So many questions and ouch! The pain is all over my body."  
  
"Yeah, of course. Change the conversation!"  
  
Both of them laughed and found it was great spending time with each other.  
  
"I'm done with your face. Where else did they hurt you?"  
  
"Here, here, here too, and ouch! Did I say here?"  
  
"OK, ok I got it." He said smiling. "You'd better take your shirt off, so I can..."  
  
Without hesitating, Syaoran obeyed and that got Eriol in troubles who faced Syaoran's robust chest. The brown-haired smiled to himself as he saw Eriol's expression.  
  
'God! He's so beautiful! I wont be able hold back any longer.'  
  
Against his will –or not?– he spent more time than necessary 'cause he looked askance Syaoran's perfect forms. Syaoran realized that and, satisfied, he waited for the right moment to free his friend from his misery.  
  
"Your done. Now, please rest. I've already called Wei and I explained him all the problem... well, almost all..."  
  
"You've not finished yet."  
  
" º-_- What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this."  
  
Syaoran take one of Eriol's hands and put it on his naked chest. Clow's reincarnation could feel Syaoran's fast beatings.  
  
"C'mon, stop pretending... I know you want me as much as I want you..."  
  
Eriol couldn't believe what he was hearing. The shiver grew more intensive, then it turned into an unbearable inner warmth which quickly ascended to his head. He melted in the feeling of being touching Syaoran's body. It seemed like Syaoran was also enjoying that 'cause his breathing grew faster and faster...  
  
But Eriol knew it was unreal. At least not for Li. He was back there just for Sakura, 'cause he loved her and 'cause he had waited so long for being by her side again.  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"You came back... for Sakura, didn´t you?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to see her so much."  
  
"You missed her so much..."  
  
"Yeah, a lot but..."  
  
  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	8. What I feel for you8

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 8  
  
  
  
"You're deceiving yourself and deceiving me. Did you forget you're here for Sakura?"  
  
"No, I didn't." He said as he got up and walked a few meters away.  
  
"Then... are you playing games with me just because a created that rain? 'Cause if is that you'd bett-"  
  
"No! It isn't that! You don't understand... there's something... something you don't know..."  
  
Syaoran turned to face him again. He found pain in his eyes, the biggest pain that an in love heart can suffer: the pain of not being corresponded.  
  
"When I arrived here and I saw her... I didn't feel... I didn't feel what I though I'd feel about her."  
  
"You kissed her." Eriol said upset.  
  
"Precisely! After that I felt nothing. But when I saw you..."  
  
Eriol couldn't believe what he was about to hear. His heart seemed to stop and being obstructed in his throat.  
  
"When you fell down and I hold you in my arms, then I felt it. Please, tell me if that was also a lie." Syaoran begged him.  
  
"I didn't made that, I didn't premeditated that moment."  
  
A smile could be seen on Syaoran's face, who was getting closer to the other boy. Eriol felt like he was flying among the night's clouds with Li as his wings. That was the moment he had being waiting for since so long ago, and it was about to happen. Syaoran was getting closer and closer. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the other's. He felt the soft brush till it turned a warmth contact. They let their feelings drive the situation, those feelings which had always being there.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran said, almost in a whisper. "Please, don't think I'm lying you or this is my revenge... I really do. I guess I've always had."  
  
"Shhhh." He looked Li with those eyes that drove him crazy. "I love you, too." He smiled at him seductively while he ran his hands all over his yet naked chest, again. *-*!!!  
  
Their lips met again, in a lovely and passionate kiss. The urgency was growing stronger and stronger, but they knew they had the whole night for exploring their bodies, for loving each other.  
  
"E... ri... ol..."  
  
"Mmm?" He fought no to break the kiss.  
  
"Ehem... have you ever made this before?"  
  
"No, I haven't. But that's what make it interesting, isn't that?" He whispered to his ear.  
  
They way he said that made Li hardening. Eriol saw that and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont make you wait any longer."  
  
  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	9. What I feel for you9 (The End)

HELLO EVERYBODY. FIRST, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION. THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALY WROTE IN SPANISH. THE KIND OF VOCABULARY USED IN IT ISN´T MY RESPONSABILITY. WELL, ENJOY IT!  
  
Love: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THIS FANFICTION; I DON´T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP, KODANSHA, NELVANA, ETC. DO.  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 What I feel for you.  
  
By: Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER · 9  
  
  
  
He undressed Syaoran quickly while Li got off Eriol's shirt. Eriol felt an uncontrollable tickling sensation behind his neck when Syaoran ran his fingers down Eriol's shoulders, till the shirt fell down on the floor.  
  
  
  
Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what do you feel."  
  
"I want you." Whispered Li shaking.  
  
  
  
Take my hand and show me where we're going.  
  
  
  
"Do you love me?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Mmm... you know... you know I do." He almost couldn't talk because of Eriol's hand on his member.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
The desire grew bigger with every caress and it grew more incontrollable each time.  
  
  
  
Lie down next to me; look into my eyes and tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing.  
  
They fell onto the bed while Syaoran kissed Eriol's chest. He tried to control himself, but it was too much.  
  
"I wont be able to hold it back much more longer." Whispered Syaoran.  
  
"Turn over please."  
  
Syaoran obeyed and put his face on the pillow. While Eriol placed himself behind him.  
  
  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling.  
  
"Ah!!! Eriol!" Syaoran closed his eyes and bit his lower lip not to cry.  
  
"Are you ok?" Eriol though he was hurting him.  
  
"I'm ok... don't st... oh God, go on... don't stop!"  
  
  
  
What you feel is what I feel for you.  
  
  
  
Being inside of Syaoran flied him to the sky, or upper. It was glory, it was the happiness of love and being loved.  
  
  
  
Take my hand and If I'm lying to you.  
  
  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,!!!"  
  
  
  
I'll always be alone... If I'm lying to you.  
  
  
  
Both of them raised the climax almost at one time, relaxing Eriol over Li, wrapped in a lovely embrace, kissing softly each other. They looked each other's eyes without any regret. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment.  
  
"And now, what?" Eriol asked while he played with Syaoran's fingers.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Will you tell Sakura about this?"  
  
"Of course I will, I have to. I'll break her heart, though, and she doesn't deserve it."  
  
  
  
They stayed in bed for some other magical moments. The were yet looking each other's eyes, 'cause the soul mirrors reflexes what the heart feels.  
  
"And now, what?" Asked Eriol again.  
  
"No idea. But that's what makes it more interesting, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Eriol smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Kaede 


End file.
